The Sessions
by ThatOneCat
Summary: Hinata, after trying to commit suicide for the fourth time is sent to Little River, a mental home for ill teens, there she meets a group of wacky teens just trying to survive dealing with their own problems. Hinata will learn to trust others and may even fall in love. Rate M for laaaaater Lemons.


**A/N: **Hey pals. So, I haven't written anything besides my name in forever, so I might be a little (A lot?) rusty.  
But I hope you like this first chapter, and reviews are always accepted with a thumbs up.

_"Do you enjoy bringing shame to your family?"_

Those harsh words rang in Hinata's head as she laid in her hospital bed, her fingers clenching the heavily starched blanket.  
The young heiress did not expect to wake up this morning, not to the angry words of her father, not to anything. This time she thought she did it, she cut deep enough, there was more than enough blood loss to kill her, yet her she was in one of the most expensive hospitals in Japan.  
Hinata held her bandaged wrist in front of her, it hurt to move it around, but she didn't care, she rolled her wrist and watched as a little pink line appeared on the white bandage.  
It was her cousin, Neji who found her.  
He pulled her from her lavender and blood scented bath, He screamed for the maids as he wrapped her dark purple towel around her bleeding wrists.  
He thought he saved her, but really all he caused was a great deal of trouble.  
Even Hiashi thought the same as his daughter; It would have been better if she died.  
Because now there is the trouble of making sure she doesn't do it again, and the embarrassment of taking her to a psychiatrist. The press will be all over this, Hiashi could see the news now  
"Is successful business man Hyuuga Hiashi's own daughter a nut job?"  
"Suicide gone wrong! Can't Hinata, the very daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi the president of Byakugan Software co. Do anything right?!"  
Hiashi groaned at the very thought of having his face shammed. This time things will have to be different. He was not going to let his selfish daughter ruin everything he worked so hard to achieve.

Hinata sat up as her father walked in, a shiver shot down her spine.  
Her father looked as cold as ever in his black suit, with his long dark hair tied back neatly.  
His cool silver eyes that had never showed Hinata any kinda of love, stared her down.  
"You're to be discharged in the morning, Once you are back to the estate I expect your suitcase to be packed and you in the car, I'll have waiting for you, by 9:30AM, You'll then be sent to Little River Hospital, which is a mental hospital for young adults like yourself, you'll stay there till you are deemed fit to live in a normal society. Do you understand, Hinata? Good."  
Hiashi turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" Hinata called trying to get off her hospital bed. "You're sending me away?"  
Her father had never sent her to a mental ward, he always claimed it to be "Too embarrassing."  
Hiashi turned to face her daughter, who was currently struggling with her IV cord.  
He sighed.  
"Yes, The doctor and I both feel this is what's best for your heath, seeing as this is your fourth suicide attempt." He replied in a dull monotone. "Now, If you'll excuse me, I have other things to attend too."  
With that he left, leaving behind a confused daughter.

The next morning was a haze to Hinata.  
Once she was discharged from the hospital she was rushed back to her house (Or the estate as her father calls it.) Where she found her bags already packed and ready to go. She looked up at her nanny, the woman who Hinata saw as a mother figure, And who Hinata guess packed her luggage, The woman held her eyes down, refusing to look at Hinata.  
"I'm sorry, Nan.." Hinata whispers. Using the name she hadn't used to referrer to her nanny since she was child.  
Nan sighs and brings Hinata into her arms "You be a good child, and get better." She says and lets Hinata go, so she can finish loading Hinata's luggage into the car.

The ride to Little River is a long one, even though she left around 9:30AM, Hinata didn't make it to the hospital till it was a little over 2, Once they car stopped, Hinata steps out to stretch her legs.  
She was surprised to see that the "Hospital" was no more that an old two story house.  
Not even half the size as her own home.

"This is Little River?" She asked the driver, giving him a confused look.

The driver looked up from removing luggage to look at the Hospital.  
"Yes." He replied shortly and started putting suitcases on a trolly.

Hinata looked back at the house and was surprised to see a woman standing on the porch.  
The woman was quite beautiful, she had long blonde hair tied back in low ponytails, her brown eyes were wild, but loving.  
But her breasts really caught Hinata's attention. They were huge, and seemed to pop out of the green doctors coat the woman was wearing.

"You can bring the bags inside, the boys will carry them to her room." The woman says to Hinata's driver, who only nods his head.

"Now..." The woman says turning her attention to Hinata, as she walks down the steps from the porch to stand in front of Hinata. "My name is Doctor Tsunade, Though you can just call me Tsunade. I run Little River, have for'bout ten years, There are 10 other children here, you making a total of 11." She smiles at Hinata. "All these kids are here for the long run, we're like an odd-ball family, I hope you let us help you though whatever it is that is wrong." Tsunade puts an arm around Hinata's small shoulders  
"Now, lemme introduce you to the others."

**A/N:** Well, alrighty than, sorry this is so short, I'm pretty much trying to get the basic idea out, the next chapter will be longer. Also I know my going in and out of past and present tenses is confusing, I don't notice I do half the time, please just deal with me .


End file.
